


Don't Bless Me, Father

by CosimaMaslany



Series: Every Antichrist needs an Anti Mary Magdalene [1]
Category: American Horror Story, American Horror Story: Apocalypse, American Horror Story: Coven
Genre: Adopted Children, Adopted Sibling Relationship, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-11
Updated: 2018-10-11
Packaged: 2019-07-29 15:34:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16267139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CosimaMaslany/pseuds/CosimaMaslany
Summary: Even though she was older than him, he was always her big brother. Of course, she knew she was going to Hell. She'd always known.





	Don't Bless Me, Father

Of course, she knew she was going to Hell. She'd known it ever since she was five, when she'd slaughtered her first animal sacrifice to present to her Dark Lord- it was the class hamster, Bippy. Mama Mead told the school he'd ran into a cat. 

Willow didn't remember her birth parents. Mama told her that she'd been found in a dumpster when she was a baby. But Mama took her in and raised her, taught her the ways of Satan, taught her what little witchcraft she knew. Mama wasn't a witch; neither was Willow, though she possessed some talent. Willow had the Sight, and was quite adept at blood magic and imposing her will upon others to get what she wanted- though since she'd hit puberty years ago, she didn't have to use that talent much. 

~~~~~~

"Don't you want to?" 

His dead cerulean eyes bored into her dark irises as a small blush fell upon her creamy complexion. 

"Of course I want to, but-" 

"Then let's go upstairs. I have a condom, Mom isn't home. Even if she was, I doubt she'd mind." 

"But Michael-" Willow tried to protest, but they both knew how thin it was. They both wanted the same thing, and they weren't related, so why not just give in? 

He was her big brother. She was older than him, but he had grown so fast, known more than she ever would, and protected her with a ferocity that no one else besides Mama could have produced, and Michael couldn't be anything but her big brother. She loved him. And he loved her. She would be lying to herself if she couldn't admit that a part of her wanted him. 

"Stop over thinking it and get in my bed." He murmured in her ear, taking her hand and guiding her to his room. 

Willow could feel the heat pooling between her legs as he undressed her. The blush crept even lower as Michael kissed her, smirking. "Open your legs, Willow. Let me inside." 

She actually giggled- it was high-pitched, a laugh of the embarrassed. "You aren't going to warm me up first?" 

"Only one way to find out." He purred, pulling his shirt off and tossing it to the floor. Her mouth and legs opened at the same time- Her adopted brother sported a fucking six pack. God, he was gorgeous. A literal God. 

"Not quite." Michael grinned, reading her thoughts. 

"Stay out of my head, Michael!" She glared at him as he grinned mischievously. 

"But it's such a fun place to play in, Will.." Her legs opened, try as she might to resist his Concilium. "Luckily, I know an even better place to play in." He stuck a finger inside of her- just the tip- in order to tease her. Willow pouted and tried to buck her hips to allow him further entrance. "Damn it, Michael. If you're going to fuck me, then do it already. Stop being such a- a-"

"A dick?" He grinned playfully. 

"I'm going to cut you up and use your skin to bind my Grimoire if you don't fuck me this very instant." Willow snapped, prompting another laugh from him. "Now we're being threatening.. I must have struck a nerve, huh little sister? Five minutes ago, you were so against this. What changed, Willow? Tell me, and I might be merciful and give you what you want."

"You've never been merciful a day in your life." She spat. "And I doubt you'd start with me if you wanted to start. I'm nothing to you." 

He cocked his head to the side, curiosity showing in his gaze. "Now why would you think that? You're my sister. You and Mother are the only ones who've been loyal to me and my father." 

"Because." Willow sat up, pushing his hand away and meeting his gaze with her own. "Mercy isn't in your nature. I've known it for a very long time. You can't fool me, Michael. I'm your sister. I know you. Maybe not better than you know yourself, but I still know you. I've wanted you. I still do. But, I know better than to think I'll ever get you." She started to get up off the bed and leave the room when Michael took her by the wrist. "Stop. Stay here." 

She looked down at him and saw the playfulness had left his gaze, leaving only intensity that burned heavily into her in its place. 

"It's true I don't have mercy for many. I don't love or care about hardly anyone. But there are a few exceptions." Michael said after a very pregnant pause. "My father, of course. Mother.. And you. You're not just my sister, Willow. You're one of my most favorite people on this planet. I.. I love you as much as someone like me can love anyone. I lust after you just like all the other assholes in this town do. I'm much better at hiding it than they are, but it's true." 

Willow bit her lip, staring at him for the longest time before leaving the room for a minute and coming back with her dagger. He studied her as she held the knife in her hand. Then, she did something he did not expect: She knelt before him, still naked, and presented her palm to him, drawing the dagger down the middle. "I pledge myself to you, mind, body, and soul. Use me as a tool however you wish. I swear my soul to you and you alone. I renounce all lovers past. From now on, I am your loyal servant. Ave Satanas."

Michael took the dagger from her and repeated the act, slicing his palm in turn. "I in turn pledge not to ask anything of you that may do you dishonor, nor will I touch you without your permission. I pledge to make you my equal in every way I can. Ave Satanas." 

Willow watched as their blood mingled together. She could feel the sheer power radiating from him in waves. "What do we do now?" She asked, still looking down at the floor. Michael lifted her chin up with his bloody hand and kissed her. "Now you come here.."

~~~~~~

Willow lay in her brother's bed long after they had finished making love, curled up under the warm covers. Their mother had gotten home a short while ago and Michael was downstairs helping her make dinner. Willow sighed, pulling the covers up over her head, wincing in pain as her palm stung, a reminder of what she had done.

But what had she done? Sworn herself to her brother as his lover? Were they married? 

'It'd be great if you could shed some light on this..' She thought, knowing fully well that he was listening to her mind.

'Think of this as a sort of.. promise ring. When all is said and done, when the world is destroyed and rebuilt in my father's image, that's when we will be together. I want you by my side, Willow.' 

'And what does Mom think of all this? And your father? Will he mind that you're distracted?' 

'Mom is thrilled, as we expected her to be. As for my father, he and I spoke of this months ago. As long as I am doing my part to help take down this world, he is fine with me having a partner. You're over thinking things as usual, sweet sister. Go to sleep and-'

Michael smiled to himself, feeling the static of Willow's mind. She was already out.


End file.
